1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting devices, and more particularly to a mounting device for a cable assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as computers, have multiple cables. The cables are for example, power cables, data cables, communication lines, or keyboard lines. Therefore it is desirable to include some type of cable management apparatus, such as a binding accessory that allows the various cables to be collected together and attached in a position to improve the use of space and the ease of visual examination inside an electronic device. However, the binding accessories of related art are not suitable for temporary use in securing cables, and cause inconvenience and an unnecessary waste of time when cables have to be replaced or rerouted.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.